Minerva
Minerva is the personification or the consiousness of the Planet. She represents the true intentions of the lifestream, guarding the soul and memory of the passing. She is also the Goddess which is depicted in the epic play - Loveless. Quotes *"The existence that transcends all matter", Etymology Minerva's presence as the personification of the Lifestream reflects the role of Sophia in Gnostic belief, an Aeon made from the pure energy of the divine realm of light known as the Absolute, who was fragmented and trapped inside the bodies of human beings. The name Minerva is the Roman name of Athena, the wise Greek goddess of war strategy and crafts, a play on the name Sophia meaning "wisdom" in Greek. Origin The Lifestream Role Pilgrimige Minerva's role in the pilgrimage was brief, albeit it was a role that only took action until Yuna had managed to defeat Sin, when Genesis had originally died. He had sacrified himself at World's End, ''after suceeding in his renactment as the "''Prisoner of LOVELESS". Minerva, from the hallowed depths of the Lifestream, had noticed Genesis' unseflish desire and will to complete the duty of a SOLDIER, even when he had betrayed the forces of the Shinra Electric Power Company. And thus she had looked into his soul, and revives him as a Reflection of the Lifestream, where he would be utilized by the Planet when it truly needed him when nothing else would come to aid it. She had titled him as ''Knight - Protector of She and All - ''and has watched over his actions ever since. Apocalypse When the cataclysmic forces of Heaven and Hell collided, the Planet tremored, fearing the day in which all realms of the afterlife were to do battle for supremacy. In these tentative, chaotic moments when the Planet shook, the coils of the Lifestream had began to be torn apart, confused and dazed about where the Souls of the Departed must go. Being a pool that houses the memories of those whom have passed, they began to intermingle, and mania ravaged the once peaceful streams of the world below. Emerald crashed into splinters of fire, losing themselves in the holy whirlwinds that descended from the sky. Subsequently did the very core of the Planet break, a spiritual disaster that may have gone unnoticed by the masses that struggled with the tangible creatures that now plagued their lives. Minerva, being the very consciousness of the Planet, sought refuge in the most solitary corners of the World. Although much of the Lifestream was now being pulled to and fro between the realms of Heaven and Hell, she had managed to muster enough energy to provide sanctuary for the original souls that were bound to her. Olden Aeons such as Leviathan and Phoenix had managed to seek refuge in her Light, as long with many others that had once been reverred as Gods in their prime. Archaic kingdoms crumbled, and in the wake of her retreat did she behold the once grandiose settlements of the Old World. Deeply saddened by the state of the World, Minerva had managed to lock herself and her congregation of souls away deep under obsidian caverns, encased in crystal and enamenting enough power to ward off any suspecting Demons or Angels that had come to investigate. She lives out her days guarding the last of her kind, no longer posessing a physical body and silently murmuring of dreams of aid and sanctity. Her voice is weak, unable to travel across the currents of Time when they had been so easily broken, and so her last hope - Genesis - would be left unbeknownst to her plight. Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:The Future Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Goddess Category:Aeon